Champion Gate in Osaka (2017)
Day 2: |venue= Edion Arena Osaka |city=Osaka, Japan |attendance= Day 1: 1,700 Day 2: 1,750 |lastevent=New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament |eventname='Champion Gate in Osaka (2017)' |nextevent=Memorial Gate in Wakayama (2017) |liveevent=y |event='Champion Gate in Osaka chronology' |lastevent2=Champion Gate in Osaka (2016) |eventname2='Champion Gate in Osaka (2016)' |nextevent2=Champion Gate in Osaka (2018) }}The Champion Gate in Osaka (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and GAORA TV event promoted by Dragon Gate. The event took place on March 4 and on March 5, 2017, in Osaka at the Edion Arena Osaka and was the seventh event under the Champion Gate. The day 1 featured 6 matches with the Open The Brave and Triangle Gate championships on the line and the second day featured also 6 matches with two of Dragon Gate's fift championships on the line each night. The main event of day 1 saw VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) defeating Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship and the main event of second day saw YAMATO against Cyber Kong for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. Production Background The Champion Gate in Osaka (2017) aired in Japan through Dragon Gate's internet streaming site, Niconico, with Japanese language commentaries. The Japanese commentary will be provided by Katsuya Ichikawa. The event would also air on tape delay on Japanese TV Gaora Sports to be lauched in Dragon Gate's ~ Infinity ~ Series. Storylines The Champion Gate in Osaka (2017) featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds and storylines that played out on the Dragon Gate's television program. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches who faced Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Championship|232x232px]] On October 12, 2016 El Lindaman faced Eita for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. Lindaman would unsucessfully challenged Eita after Kotoka dressed as Dr. Muscle cost Lindaman the match. After the match Lindaman warned Eita that their issue wasn't over and that he would get revenge. On December 27 El Lindaman and his VerserK stablemates Cyber Kong and Mondai Ryu faced Jimmy Susumu, Don Fujii and Eita. Lindaman pinned Eita to gt the win, after the match Lindaman said that in 2017 he would go after Eita and that their issue did'nt end on October 12 in the Open The Brave Gate Championship match. On January 14, 2017 Lindaman remainded Eta that their issue wasn't over. One day later Lindaman challenged Eita into a title match at march at the Champion Gate in Osaka since he defeated Eita twice. Eita accepeted the challenge and also admitted that there was interference in their last match but a win was a win. On February 2 it was announced the title match between the two for the Open The Brave Gate Champion. Their fed cumilated that Punch Tominaga dressed as Dr.VerserK rejoined VerserK. Later on February 19 Lindaman cost Eita's match against Tominaga. (CIMA and Dragon Kid) the reinning Open The Twin Gate Champions|250x250px]] Also Kzy and Yosuke Santa Maria challenged CIMA and Dragon Kid for the Open The Twin Gate Championship with Kzy and Maria defeating CIMA and Kid in a match to get the title shot. On February 12 CIMA and Kid defeated Kzy and Maria to retain the Open The Twin Gate Championship. After the match CIMA praised Kzy and Maria for the match and said that if they wanted a another match for the title match that they would give. Then Kzy said that he wanted another title match but this time with his partner being BxB Hulk. who will get a title shot for the Open The Dream Gate Championship and who won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship alongside Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk|212x212px]] In 2017 BxB Hulk then started a stoyline, where he started a losing streak, causing him to enter a slump. On January 18 Hulk, YAMATO and Kzy participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament. Hulk, YAMATO and Kzy were eliminated at the second round by Masato Yoshino, Ben-K and Kotoka with Hulk being pinned by Kotoka. After the match YAMATO offered Hulk a title shot for the Open The Dream Gate Championship, Hulk then started to have more wins. On February 2 Hulk unsucessfuly challenged YAMATO for the Open the Dream Gate Champion after the match Hulk if he could stay in Tribe Vanguard and YAMATO accepted. After that Cyber Kong attacked YAMATO and Hulk and challenged YAMATO for the Open The Dream Gate Champion. Later Kong attacked YAMATO again which cause YAMATO a throat injury forcing him to be pulled out from two shows to precausion for the Dream Gate title match in Champion Gate in Osaka. On February 12 Cyber Kong challenged one half of the Open The Triangle Gate Champions Ryo "Jimmy" Saito into a title match with his partners being Shingo Takagi and T-Hawk. Also later on February 12 Dragon Gate announced all the title matches for the Champion Gate in Osaka. On February 19 it was announced all of the match card for the first and second with the Open The Brave and Triangle Gate Championship for the first day and the Open The Twin and Dream Gate Championship at the second day. Event Day 1 was stripped of the Open The Brave Gate Championship after the title match against El Lindaman ended in a no contest.|260x260px]] The first match featured a six-man tag team match between Big R Shimizu, Ben-K and Masaaki Mochizuki and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! Jimmy K-ness J.K.S, and Jimmy Kagetora), the winners were Shimizu, Ben-K and Mochizuki. The second match featured a singles match between Don Fujii and Punch Tominaga, were Fujii was victorius. The third match featured a tag team match between Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO and Flamita) and Naruki Doi and Draztik Boy, were Tribe Vanguard won. After the match Cyber Kong attacked YAMATO and Kong called out Jimmyz before their title match. The fourth match was another six-man tag team match between Over Generation (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Takehiro Yamamura) and Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Kzy and Yosuke♥Santa Maria) were Over Generation won after Yamaura debuted a new move the Stardust Press. The fifth match was a Open The Brave Gate Championship match between Eita and El Lindaman which ended in a no contest due to the interference from Punch Tominaga and Mondai Ryu and Takehiro Yamamura who tried to save Eita from VerserK. Due to this interfered the General Manager Takayuki Yagi got physically involved. Kzy, Yosuke Santa Maria and Jimmy Kagetora came out and Yagi stripped Eita the Open The Brave Gate Champion and hold eight-man tournament were Eita, Lindaman, Yamamura, Kzy, Maria, Kagetora, Mondai Ryu, and Tominaga would take part of the tournament. In the main event VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) defeated Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to become the new Open The Triangle Gate Champions. After the match Naruki Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu challenged VerserK into a title match for the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. The title match was set to be on March 20 at the Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2017. Day 2 succssfully defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Cyber Kong in the second day.|168x168px]] The first match featured six-man tag team match between VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and El Lindaman) against Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kanda, and Jimmy K-ness J.K.S), the winners were VerserK. The second match featured tag team macth between Eita and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! and Shachihoko BOY and Draztik Boy, the winners were Eita and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!. The third match featured was another tag team match between Tribe Vanguard (Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Flamita) against Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito), the winners were Maria and Flamita. The fourth match featued another six-man tag team match Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii and Takehiro Yamamura against Naruki Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu. were Doi, Shimizu and Ben-K. The fifth match was a tag team match for the Open The Twin Gate Championship between North Tribe 001 (BxB Hulk and Kzy) against CK-1 (CIMA and Dragon Kid). the wineres were CIMA and Kid. The main event was a singles match between YAMATO and Cyber Kong for the Open The Dream Gate Championship, were YAMATO was victorius. Results Day 1 Day 2 Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Champion Gate